Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Lucy had just gotten a tentacle from the Tentacle Vendor in Undertown, walking through the market area. Lucy: This is just what you need to get over your encounter with Morpheus. Nothing like a delicious tentacle to cheer you up! Jane yawns, as she rubs her eyes, which have dark circles underneath them. Jane: Yeah, great. (She takes an unenthusiastic bite out of the tentacle.) Next time, let’s just go for coffee, or a smoothie. Lucy: We could’ve gone and gotten a Proazoan smoothie. That guy should be around here. Jane raises her hand, signaling Lucy to stop talking. Jane: Uh, no. It’s fine. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. Lucy: Ha! (She snorts) No problem! Now, let’s see if we can find some action! They find a crowd of people, as Lucy pushes her way through, dragging Jane along with her. They make it to the front, and find a small Tetramand fighting Yetta, a Gimlinopithecus. Manny charges Yetta, who catches him, electrocuting him and kneeing him in the chest. She tosses him aside, him catching himself with his hands. Yetta: Oops! Sorry about that! I don’t know what came over me! Manny: You’re a lot of talk for an oversized lamp! Manny charges again, Yetta knocking him aside. Lucy: Alright! Let’s join in the action, Jane. Jane: Huh? (She yawns) Do we have to? Voice: It’s better if you don’t. They turn, seeing a Kineceleran girl standing next to them. Helen: He doesn’t like it when others interfere with his battles. Which means he gets mad at my brother. A lot. Manny is lifted up in the air by Yetta, grabbing at her fur, which shocks him. Yetta laughs, as she spins him around. Yetta: Sorry about this, but you are oh so fun to twirl! A human with a bunch of thorns sticking out of his body jumps up above Yetta, swinging his arm and firing the thorns at Yetta. They stick into her fur, as she winches in pain. Yetta: Ow! (She drops Manny, and starts pulling the thorns out.) That wasn’t nice. Manny: Hey, what are you doing, you overgrown hedgehog?! Pierce: Sorry. I just couldn’t keep watching you getting your butt kicked anymore. Manny: What was that? Manny goes over to Pierce, lifting him up by the shirt. The crowd starts to boo him, as Yetta smiles, putting one finger to her lip. Yetta: Well, I best be going. Excuse me! Yetta makes a giant leap, soaring over the crowd and onto a rooftop. She runs off, as Helen gets between Manny and Pierce, stopping the fight. Helen: News flash, boys! She got away! Manny: Oh, crud! Now how do we get the Plumber pay? Lucy: You guys are Plumbers? Lucy and Jane join them, as the crowd starts to disperse. Manny: What’s it to you, Blondie? Lucy pulls out her Plumbers’ badge, sticking her hip out as she does. Pierce: A Plumber? Were you sent to catch her? Because we said we’ve got it. Lucy: Let’s start with, who are you guys? Helen: I’m Helen. (She dashes to in front of Pierce.) This is my brother Pierce. (She dashes over to Manny.) And this is Manny. We’re the Plumbers Helpers. Jane: Helpers? Pierce: We assist in regulating crime down here. When we do, the Plumbers pay us. Lucy: So, bounty hunters, basically. Manny: Hey, if you don’t want to get involved, that’s fine by me. Come on. Let’s go after her. Lucy: How about we help you catch her? We’re pretty strong too. Jane dozes off, her head drooping forward. She jerks awake, reacting. Jane: Huh, what? Uh, yeah, sure. Manny: Bah! I’ll believe that when I see it. Helen: I think it’s a great idea. Welcome aboard. End Scene Jane, Lucy, Helen, Manny and Pierce are searching the residential area of Undertown, which is a series of apartment complexes down the alley. Helen runs up buildings to get a bird’s eye view, but comes down, with no news. Manny: This is taking forever! If you didn’t get in my way, porcupine. Pierce: Boy, you cannot let go of things, can you? Manny: No, I can’t! Especially if they’re dumb mistakes like that! Pierce: Like saving your life? Jane: Guys, be quiet! You’re giving me a headache. Manny: Oh, you don’t get to say Helen: Guys! Over here! Manny: Finally! The group charges over, where Helen is running around Yetta, forming a vortex. Yetta releases lightning, shocking her and sending her flying. Manny charges in, as he’s punched, electrocuted and launched back. Yetta: Oops! My bad! Pierce pulls thorns out of his body, throwing them at Yetta. Yetta flips over them, as she charges in on all fours, tackling Pierce and knocking him back. Yetta: I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice! Yetta extends lightning from her body, which spreads out and hits several metal objects. She lifts them with telekinesis, the objects floating in a mass behind them. Helen, Manny and Pierce struggle to get up, as Jane and Lucy move in front of them. Lucy: Looks like it’s up to us to handle this. Jane: (Yawning) Yeah, whatever. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Echo Echo. Lucy takes her humanoid sludge form, with a mallet hand. Manny: What the? Pierce: They’re not just humans. Yetta flings the objects at them, as Echo Echo multiplies, the clones firing a sonic scream. The sound waves form a wall, the objects slamming into it, dropping dead in their tracks. Lucy charges in through them, and uppercuts Yetta with her mallet hand. Yetta takes it, as she blasts Lucy with lightning, knocking her back. Echo Echo runs forward, the clones surrounding Yetta. They fire a sonic scream, trapping Yetta in it. She tries to release lightning, but it’s cut off, her dropping, holding her ears. Yetta: Ah! Stop it, please! Lucy hits her with her mallet hand, and Yetta drops. She smiles, as the Echo Echo clones join back together. Echo Echo stretches, then jumps to high five Lucy. Echo Echo: Alright. Now I’m awake. Helen: Great! Thanks for your assistance! Lucy and Echo Echo turn, seeing Manny, Helen and Pierce approach. Pierce: We’ll take it from here. They go to approach Yetta, when a portal opens. Proctor Servantis comes out of it, looking around. Echo Echo grabs her head, having a vision of Proctor Servantis floating in storm clouds. Echo Echo: You! You were in one of my dreams! Servantis: A Sonorosian? I don’t think I know one of, ah! Is that you, Jane Smith? Echo Echo: (Gasps) How do you know me? Servantis: Oh, I helped make you who you are. But I am not here for you today. Servantis’ skull plate opens, revealing his sparking brain. Coming out of the portal behind him are Swift, Leander and Tiffany. Lucy: Tiffany?! But, she’s at Plumber HQ! Servantis: You may want to check on that. Tiffany, dear. Distract them. Tiffany: (Monotone) Target. Sonorosian and Lenopan. Tiffany dashes forward, kicking Echo Echo away, and slicing through Lucy with her claws. Lucy reforms, punching Tiffany away. Lucy: Not this again! The portal closes, as Yetta wakes up. She sees the commotion, and runs off. Manny: Hey! Get back here! Manny runs forward, as Leander gets in his way, firing a radiation blast at him. Manny is pushed back. Helen: Manny! Helen runs forward, as Swift blasts her with a neuroshock, her tumbling back. Echo Echo recovers, watching this. Echo Echo: Jetray can shoot lasers? Echo Echo reverts, as Tiffany appears in her face, startling Jane. She stumbles back, as Tiffany stands there, waiting. Jane: Huh? What’s wrong, Tiffany? Surely you still want to kill me over the last time. Tiffany: My desires are my master’s orders. My master has not ordered you killed. Jane: Master? What happened to you? Lucy hits Tiffany from behind, sending her into the ground. Lucy helps Jane up, as Tiffany stands again. Lucy: We can’t waste time with her! The others need us! Manny is wrestling with Leander, Leander overpowering him. Helen dashes through the alleys, while Swift follows overhead, firing neuroshocks after her. Pierce runs around Servantis, firing thorns at him. Servantis catches them with his telekinetic lightning, launching them back. Jane: He’s a Brainstorm. Lucy: Who is he? He knows you, and you know him. Jane: He appeared in one of Morpheus’ nightmares. It’s like that zombie clown. He appeared in the dream, then in real life. Lucy: Well, let’s trounce him! Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She transforms into Ssslither, as she slides across the ground. Tiffany gets behind her, stepping on Ssslither’s tail, stopping her. Ssslither spins her upper body around, striking with her mouth hands. It bites into Tiffany’s Technowarg armor, Tiffany pulling Ssslither in. Lucy attacks as well, but Tiffany jumps, causing Lucy and Ssslither to bump into each other. Helen runs back towards the group, as Swift appears in front of her. Swift blasts her with a neuroshock, as Helen is hit, tumbling forward as she falls. Swift moves out of her way, as Leander forces Manny into Helen’s path, Helen mowing him over. The two are down, as Servantis catches them in lightning. Pierce: No you don’t! Pierce goes to attack Servantis, when Leander blasts him with a radioactive blast, which defeats Pierce. Servantis picks him up with lightning as well. Servantis: Well, I say our mission here is done. Swift: But Proctor, Servantis: Open the portal. Swift groans in distaste, as she pulls out a Null Void Projector. Lucy: That’s! Ssslither spits acid at Tiffany’s face, hitting the snout and eyes of the Technowarg suit. Tiffany: Techadon grade steel. Resists all acids. Swift fires the Projector, creating a Null Void portal. Servantis throws Manny, Helen and Pierce through the portal, as Leander and Swift go through next. Servantis: Come, Tiffany. We are finished here. Tiffany’s eyes light up, as if responding. Tiffany slashes Ssslither, sending her flying. Tiffany charges through the portal, as Servantis heads towards it. Servantis: Until we meet again, Jane. Servantis walks through the portal, it closing. Ssslither reverts, Jane’s face in terror. Jane: Who is he? In the base in the Null Void, Swift is pacing angrily. Servantis looks annoyed, but tolerates it. Swift: Why didn’t we grab her at the same time?! You said it yourself that she is the key to our entire operation! Servantis: I did. I was not expecting that device on her wrist. We have to proceed cautiously in recruiting her, as a poor decision could spell disaster. No, we let her come to us. Swift: You really think she’ll seek us out? Servantis: I made sure she knew that I know her. One of the greatest motivators for human activity, the search for knowledge. Who am I, and why doesn’t she remember me? She will come with those questions. Now, it’s only a matter of time. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Manny Armstrong * Helen Wheels * Pierce Wheels Villains * Yetta * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Tiffany Aliens Used * Echo Echo * Ssslither Trivia * Servantis appears to Jane for the first time. * Servantis knows Jane, though she does not remember him. * Tiffany having no emotions and acting like a robot strengthens her similarity to a Cyberman from Doctor Who. * Jane learns about Jetray's ability to fire neuroshocks. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc